


Eyes wide open

by Rioghna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few thoughts of Mr Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ramble in Mr Golds head based on a detail of costuming that annoys me. Title taken from the song by Travis because I was listening to it while I wrote. My first attempt at writing either Gold or OUAT. So be gentle. Constructive reviews appreciated.

Eyes Wide Open

Looking in the mirror, he adjusted the knot; too wide, too difficult, too old fashioned, but then he was, as they say, 'an old fashioned kind of guy'. Or maybe he was just old, old man, old monster. Once upon a time the knot, the clothes, the game would have all been in the staging. He adjusted the tie side to side. It was too wide, too complicated for perfect elegance, and that too stood out in this small town with its small town fashions. But then he had always been one to dress well once the means were available to him. After all, a man, even a monster, was judged by appearances, and the better he dressed, the more his appearance used to disturb them all, put them off their game. 

Amazing that for all the differences, there were so many similarities. He'd shaped the curse but not the forms. That was all Regina, and true to her word and her twisted soul, she had made him the richest man in town and the most despised; a 'pawn broker' and a landlord, as if he'd ever found tenants anything less than tedious in the old world. 

Of course she felt comfortable with her petty revenge, safe in the surety that he didn't remember and her confidence that she would be able to keep the curse going forever. Little did she know that he had already taken steps to end it, let alone that she harbored the seedling of her own undoing right under her wing. Pity that, he thought, not really. Regina thought she understood patience, but he'd played the long game as only one like him could do. Let her plan in decades and think herself clever, while he planned in lifetimes and centuries. 

Richard Gold adjusted his tie one last time in the mirror and smiled at his reflection, amusement barely hiding behind his brown eyes. Magick always had a price, and Regina's note was about to come due, adjusted for penalties and interest. "Soon, dearie," he said, his voice higher pitched, a childlike cackle just beneath the surface. "Very soon." He picked up his gold-handled cane and walked out into the gathering storm.


End file.
